


Hazel Eyes

by Elennare



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the relationship between Artemis and Holly, from Artemis's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 2008.

** Hazel Eyes **

My enemy, my friend,

Slowly I learn what lies,

The secrets you defend,

Behind your hazel eyes.

 

In nature you delight,

Soaring the starry skies,

Shining brightly, a light

Behind your hazel eyes.

 

At first you hated me,

For evil you despise.

What anger I could see

Behind your hazel eyes.

 

Softly, we became friends,

For both a strange surprise.

Despisal gradually bends,

Behind your hazel eyes.

 

Courageous to the core,

A heart that never lies,

All this and so much more,

Behind your hazel eyes.


End file.
